Kishin Douji Zenki
Were you searching for the Game Gear game of the Kishin Douji Zenki series? If that is the case, please follow this link: Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear). If you wanted to read this article, please ignore the disambiguation message. The following article is about the Kishin Douji Zenki series in general. It features a summary of the series' plot. ---- = About the Kishin Douji Zenki series = Kishin Douji Zenki (鬼神童子 ZENKI) is a Japanese series of manga, anime and video games. The series was created by Kikuhide Tani and Yoshihiro Kuroiwa, starting back in 1992. It features the young miko Chiaki Enno on her journey to become a successor to the great Bodhisattva of Japan, Ozunu Enno. On her journey, she is joined by the demon gods Zenki, Goki and Vasara, as well as her grandmother Saki Enno, her great uncle Jukai Enno and the monk Miki Souma. In the anime, this list is extended with the guardian goddess Lulupapa and Kuribayashi. Over the majority of their journey, Chiaki, her friends and her relatives encounter various villains using the power of golden, eye-like seeds, called Hyouinomi (aka "Fruits of Possession"), to transform people into monsters, called Hyouijuu (aka "Possession Beasts"). Though, people are only transformed by the Hyouinomi, if the person extensively desires something or someone. If their desires are fulfilled, they will be transformed and the Hyouinomi will take full control of its host. Chiaki, Zenki and Goki (sometimes joined by various of the other aforementioned characters) will then fight and defeat the Hyouijuu to save the possessed person and the town of Shikigami-chou and its surrounding areas, thus thwarting the villians' plans. After the Hyouijuu's defeat, an inactive Hyouinomi will be left behind, which Zenki then proceeds to eat to recover his strength and cleanse the world of the seed's miasma. He mainly eats them due to his preference to their taste, though. Usually, once the day has been saved by Chiaki and the others, peace will return to their homes and they will live out their normal, daily lives. This generally marks the end of a chapter or an episode. The meaning of the series' name The series name translates as Demon God Child Zenki, though it is commonly presented as Demon Child Zenki in the international media and occasionally even mistranslated as Demon Prince Zenki. While the former stems from various religious issues in the nineties, the latter is both this and a mistranslation of the Kanji 童子 (Dōji), can be translated as "child", "kid" or "boy". Genre (Action/Ecchi) This section features information on the genres of the series. The Kishin Douji Zenki series is situated in the genres of action and ecchi. While the former genre is featured in the majority of the series, the latter is mostly absent, being extremely rare to none existant in the games, heavily toned down in the anime and sometimes found in the manga. Examples of the action genre in the series While the action genre featured in the series goes from mild violence (for example Chiaki and Chibi Zenki fighting each other in a childish manner) to a medium anmount of gory battle scenes in the manga and the video game Vajura Fight (for example Zenki violently tearing apart Hyouijuu). It generally tends to feature a medium to moderate anmount of violence, though, as also seen in the fighting scenes of more child friendly anime or characters getting wounded and bleeding like a real person would and not in extreme ways. Examples of the ecchi genre in the series The ecchi genre featured in the series means, that there are occasional panty shots or even nudity, though the latter is very rare. In the manga, these might include panty shots of Chiaki, Anjura's bare breasts or even groups of nude, but partially censored, people running around in some panels. In the anime, it was heavily bowlderized, with nude women having their breasts covered by their hair to censor the nudity (examples being Katala or Karuma's tree form). The only game from the series, that is known to feature any form of nudity is Tenchi Meidou with Karuma's tree form sprite, though as it is small and thus there is not much to be seen. Manga Kishin Douji Zenki's manga series consists of 12 manga. So far, the only accurate English translation on the internet is the the one by AzureKnight2008, but our admins are working on an accurate translation, too. The manga series covers more of Kishin Douji Zenki's general story and was probably designed with a teen or even mature audience in mind, as it has many gory and nude scenes that were drastically bowdlerized in the anime. The manga of the Kishin Douji Zenki series were also translated into Chinese, Spanish and a few other languages. If you want to read more about the manga series, please visit our Manga page. Anime Kishin Douji Zenki's anime series consists of 51 episodes and an OVA (Original video animation), which acts as continuation of the series, while borrowing from the manga series and the games. The anime series wasn't only released in Japan, but also got translated into Spanish and a few other languages. English subs of all episodes and the OVA also exist. If you want to know more about the anime series and OVA, please visit our Anime page. Video Games Back in 1995 to 1996, Hudson Soft and Sega released 5 games of based on the Kishin Douji Zenki series. While only the first SNES game has been translated into English, these games were remarkable back in their day and are still enjoyable today. Their gameplay and controls are very fluent and they have great soundtracks, backstories and cutscenes. If you like Japanese music and rock/metal, you will really enjoy the soundtracks of Kishin Douji Zenki. If you want more information about the video games, please visit our Games page. Trivia * Due to it's Japanese origins, the series' name is actually pronounced as '''Kishin Doji Zenki', as Japanese speakers always pronounce ou as a drawn out o'.'' * ''This is especially noticable when one starts up the SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden. Once the player reaches the title screen, the anouncer/narrator will exclaim "'Kishin Doji... Zenki!".'' de:Kishin Douji Zenki ja:鬼神童子 ZENKI Category:Browse